


Window

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Werewolves, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is the only one who will sit with Sirius after their sorting, and Sirius isn't sure why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP_Ficathon prompt "Window to the Soul"

My aunt told me once that the eyes are the window to the soul. Actually, she told Andromeda. I was hiding from Bellatrix and overheard. I never really understood- I thought that it was just some girl thing.

And then I saw his eyes.

I had just been sorted into Gryffindor and only he would sit with me. I couldn’t understand why he would chose to sit with me after hearing how the whole hall reacted to my Sorting.

And then I saw his eyes.

I thought they were light brown at first, but they were more amber. I could see pain, fear, loneliness, and… betrayal. I wondered what he could see- if he could see the same emotions in my own black eyes.

I could see everything in his eyes.

And I just wanted to- I don't know- comfort him, I guess. It was weird- I had just been booed by half of the Great Hall and I felt bad for him. I don't know why- to this day I still don’t.

But I had seen his eyes, and through them, his soul.


End file.
